Tu cuerpo, mi cuerpo
by Felikis
Summary: Yumi se despierta por la mañana, pero... no le suena haber dormido en Kadic. Al mirarse al espejo, lo comprende... ¡¿Cómo es posible!


Yumi se despertó por la mañana temprano, aunque no abrió los ojos. Qué raro. Parecía que la cama estaba mucho más blanda que por la noche. Se movió un poco. No parecía estar en su colchón tipo tatami, sino en uno europeo. Se dio la vuelta…

..Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Odd, durmiendo en camiseta, en una postura muy rara que le ponía la cabeza a la altura del estomago y el pie derecho donde debía ir la cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor. Era la habitación de Ulritch y Odd… y ella estaba en la cama de Ulritch, pero él no estaba por ningún lado. Miró el reloj: faltaba media hora para que empezaran a despertar a los alumnos. Decidió levantarse y con cuidado, y sin hacer ruido, salió de allí.

Corrió al baño de las chicas con la intención de despejarse. Pero al acercarse a los grifos, y verse al espejo.

Yumi ahogó un grito. Por suerte, nadie la podía escuchar, ya que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para estar allí. Se miró detenidamente al espejo, aunque no se veía a ella, sino a Ulritch.

Se miró bien. Parecía que durante la noche, se había metido en el cuerpo de Ulritch. Decidió no comprobar si los "atributos inferiores" también se habían intercambiado. Debía volver a casa, antes de que Ulritch… oh, no… ¡Ulritch! ¡Si él estaba en su cuerpo, la situación podía ponerse difícil!

Volvió a mirarse. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta algo arrugada, pero le serviría para llegar a su casa y hablar con él… *Como se haya despertado y se haya explorado, ¡se va a enterar!*, pensó mientras salía corriendo.

Por el camino se topó a Jim.

- ¡Stern! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

- Pues… - dijo Yumi, que notó que su voz era la misma que la de Ulritch – me he desvelado, y quería salir a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Tú madrugando? Mmmmm… no se que estarás tramando, pero que sepas que te vigilo.

- Vale, vale – dijo Yumi, antes de volver a correr.

Tardó poco más de diez minutos en llegar a su casa. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Su madre le abrió la puerta.

- Hola, Ulritch.

- Hola, ma… señora Ishiyama. ¿Está Yumi?

- Aún está dormida, aunque creo que debe estar a punto de ponerse en pie – respondió la señora Ishiyama -. ¿Quieres pasar y esperar?

- Verá, tengo algo de prisa… - dijo Yumi, no convencida de que la dejaran subir.

- Bueno… si mi marido estuviera aquí, no te dejaría, pero… no tengo tan mala impresión de ti – dijo su madre -. Pasa.

La dejó entrar. Yumi siguió a su madre hasta el dormitorio donde se supone que estaría Ulritch. La señora Ishiyama llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Yumi, tienes visita! Entra – dijo a Yumi, que prefería no pensar en que diría su padre si se enteraba – pero más te vale no hacer nada – le advirtió.

Yumi asintió con la cabeza, y entró. En efecto, podía ver que su cuerpo estaba tumbado. Se acercó y le agitó un poco.

- Ulritch, despierta.

- Mmmmm… ¿Qué paaaAG? – dijo quien debía ser Ulritch, que al ver su cuerpo enfrente, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Yumi le tapó la boca. Una vez se hubo calmado, Yumi le soltó.

Ulritch se intentó levantar, pero Yumi se lo impidió, y le acercó unos pantalones de pijama para que saliera de la cama vestido, y no pudiera verle la ropa interior.

- ¿Qué nos ha pasado? – preguntó Ulritch cuando Yumi le dijo qué había pasado.

- Eso me gustaría saber – dijo Yumi.

- La última vez, te cambiaste de cuerpo con Odd por culpa del programa de materialización, pero anoche no estuvimos en Lyoko…

- Exacto, es muy raro… - asintió Yumi.

Miraron la hora. No podían tardar mucho en ir a clase.

- Levántate – dijo Yumi, que se acercó a la puerta y puso el cerrojo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ulritch.

- Que voy a tener que vestirte, no quiero que veas nada – dijo Yumi, sacando un pañuelo limpio de su cajón y poniéndoselo a Ulritch en los ojos.

No tardó mucho, ya que Ulritch se dejaba dirigir… y si no, Yumi le golpeaba para que obedeciera. Para ambos, era una situación extrañísima.

- Por cierto – dijo Ulritch mientras Yumi le subía el pantalón negro - ¿y cómo se que no me has visto tú?

- Creo que es obvio que estamos como anoche nos dormimos.

- Ya, pero igual habías ido al baño y…

Yumi se detuvo. No había pensado en aquello… ¿Qué pasaría cuando necesitara ir a mear? Terminó de vestir a Ulritch, y tras una rápida conversación sobre que llegaría tarde ese día, Yumi y Ulritch volvieron a Kadic.

Sin embargo, se les había hecho muy tarde, y tuvieron que ir a sus respectivas clases. Yumi dijo a Ulritch que fuera a Historia, y él le dijo que ella debía ir a Ciencias.

Cuando Ulritch llegó a la clase de Historia, se sentó y fingió estar escuchando al profesor, mientras en su mente sopesaba la situación: estaba en el cuerpo de Yumi. La chica que más le gustaba. Que ansiaba poder estar con ella en todo momento. Y ahora podría verlo todo. Todo. Eso era demasiado tentador. ¿Se atrevería a pedirle al profesor ir un momento al baño, y mirar?

Pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no podía. Yumi le importaba demasiado, y sabía que si se enteraba de que había hecho algo, no le perdonaría en la vida, y que probablemente, el resto del grupo le retirara la palabra.

En clase de Ciencias, Yumi tampoco estaba concentrada. También se pasó la clase pensando. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran cambiado el cuerpo? ¿Tendría algún sentido? ¿Volvería algún día a su cuerpo? Debía hacerlo.

Una vez terminaron las clases, el grupo se reunió, y Yumi y Ulritch les explicaron lo ocurrido. Al terminar de explicarlo, Jeremy guardó silencio un momento antes de hablar:

- Explicación científica no tiene.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sarcásticamente Odd.

Aelita le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Esto es serio. ¿Podría ser que X.A.N.A. ha regresado…?

- Para ello, necesitaría activar una torre, y si Lyoko está apagado…

- De todas formas, formas, quizá sería buena idea que nos mirases con el scanner – dijo Ulritch.

- Sí, será lo mejor – afirmó Yumi.

De forma que se saltaron la hora de la comida y se dirigieron a la fábrica, a la que seguían yendo a menudo, no por necesitar pelear con su ya derrotado enemigo, sino para poder hablar sin que nadie en Kadic les molestara.

Reactivaron momentáneamente el ordenador, y Jeremy envió una señal de rastreo por si X.A.N.A. seguía por allí, mientras Yumi y Ulritch entraban en el scanner. Jeremy comenzó a analizar, pero ni con el mejor software examinador que había, ni con programas desarrollados por él, ni con los programas de Franz Hopper pudo determinar qué pasaba. Incluso Aelita había conectado también su portátil, pero ni así lograron decir que había provocado aquello.

Es más: los scanners determinaban que en realidad estaban en su cuerpo. Jeremy suspiró.

- Me temo que esto va para largo. Y lo peor es que hoy no voy a poder hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Yumi.

- Prometí ayudar con una sesión extraordinaria de ciencia a la señora Hertz. Y Aelita también.

Eso no hizo mucha gracia a ninguno de los dos. Odd, en cambio, veía la situación de lo más divertida:

- Miradlo por el lado bueno, ahora podéis inspeccionar lo que tiene el otro – dijo, lo que hizo que se ganara un puñetazo en el hombro.

Salieron de la fábrica para las clases de la tarde, y una vez terminaron, Yumi se fue a dar un paseo.

Pensó en que lo más sensato sería intentar que sus padres permitieran a Ulritch (es decir, ella) se quedara en su casa a dormir, pero sabía que le iba a costar convencerles. Y más si era Ulritch en el cuerpo de ella quien lo intentaba.

Sin embargo, la frase de Odd resonaba en su cabeza: "ahora podéis inspeccionar lo que tiene el otro". Siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo sería el cuerpo de Ulritch sin ropa… la idea de poder verlo, la empezó a excitar… podía verlo, tocarlo…

Esa idea provocó que "algo" despertara a la altura de la entrepierna. Yumi miró alrededor. No había nadie. Tenía que admitir que resultaba molesto tener ese bulto "ahí". Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, y unos minutos después, notó que el bulto disminuía.

Decidió regresar a Kadic. Se acercó al límite, donde empezaba el bosque, y vio que Ulritch se acercaba.

- Hola.

- Hola… - dijo Ulritch, con una voz incómoda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella.

- Que necesito ir al baño… y como sabes, no puedo… - respondió.

Yumi se quedó incómoda. No le hacía gracia que Ulritch tuviera que hacer eso… pero por otro lado, no podía condenarle a quedarse con las ganas.

- Ve.

- ¿Qué?

- Que vayas a mear.

- ¿Seguro que…?

- Estamos hablando de una necesidad vital. Ve… pero procura no mirar más de lo necesario.

Ulritch sonrió y salió corriendo. Se dio cuenta a tiempo de que iba a entrar al baño masculino, y entró al de mujeres. Entró en una de las cabinas, levantó la tapa, y, mirando al tejado, que bajó las prendas inferiores, y se sentó.

Resultaba incómodo para él mear en esa posición, y más aún en un cuerpo femenino. El problema vino al terminar. ¿Cómo secarse? Sabía que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo… cogió una gran cantidad de papel higiénico con la intención de evitar cualquier contacto, y dio dos pasadas mirando al techo, tiró el papel, se subió la ropa, salió, se lavó las manos, y se refrescó la cara porque necesitaba relajarse tras la tensión del momento.

Salió del baño, y volvió al bosque. Vio que Yumi se había quedado ahí.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó al verle acercarse.

- Sí… pero no preguntes… ha sido horrible.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó Yumi, preocupada.

- Por el asunto de limpiar la zona íntima… - dijo Ulritch, colorado y mirando a otro lado.

Yumi también se puso colorada, y decidió no insistir.

- Por cierto – dijo Yumi -, deberías llamar a mi padre.

- ¿Para qué?

- Imagina que mañana volvemos a la normalidad, pero tú en mi casa y yo en Kadic… necesitamos estar en la misma sala – dijo Yumi, evitando la frase "dormir juntos".

- Vale… pero tendrás que avisar tú a mi padre y al señor Delmas de que yo dormiré fuera.

Realizaron las llamadas. Yumi tardó en llamar a Delmas y al señor Stern lo mismo que Ulritch trataba de convencer al señor Ishiyama, que no daba su brazo a torcer, aunque finalmente, accedió. Yumi supuso que había intervenido su madre.

Decidieron dar una vuelta entre los árboles. Mientras caminaban, los dos querían decir cosas, pero no se atrevían, hasta que Ulritch finalmente rompió el hielo.

- Oye, Yumi…

- ¿Mmmmm? – respondió ella, que estaba pensando en sus asuntos.

- ¿Qué pasaría… si nos quedáramos siempre así?

Ambos dejaron de caminar. No tenían ninguna garantía de poder recuperar sus cuerpos.

- ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer? – preguntó Yumi.

- No lo se… pero si realmente nos quedáramos así para siempre, quiero que nos apoyemos siempre – dijo Ulritch.

Eso era todo lo que Yumi necesitaba oír. Agarró a Ulritch y le besó. Ulritch correspondió al abrazo de Yumi, arrimándose a ella… y fue en ese mismo instante cuando ambos sintieron una extraña sensación… al separarse, se dieron cuenta de que habían regresado a sus cuerpos.

Sonrieron, y volvieron a besarse, felices de haber logrado regresar a la normalidad. Una vez se les pasó la euforia del momento, Ulritch dijo:

- Bueno, será mejor que llamemos para cancelar el plan de esta noche, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué deberíamos cancelarlo? – preguntó Yumi -. ¿Es que no te apetece quedarte en mi casa? – dijo con una mirada de rebeldía.

- Sí… de lo que no tengo ganas es de que tu padre me use la sierra radial "ahí abajo" para evitar que hagamos nada.

Yumi sonrió.

- No te preocupes por eso.

De forma que accedió a ir, aunque sólo fuera por lo que le había costado convencer al señor Ishiyama.

Durante la cena, Ulritch procuró encajar las críticas del padre de Yumi como podía, si bien tanto el hermano como la madre de ella intentaban callarle.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, Yumi y Ulritch prepararon un futón para este.

- Como oiga el más mínimo ruido… - dijo el señor Ishiyama, antes de irse a su habitación, seguido por su mujer.

Sin embargo, Hiroki insistió en quedarse un rato con ellos, y tuvieron que ceder. Tras varias partidas a las cartas, se fue a su habitación. Yumi se levantó y puso el cerrojo. Ulritch se tumbó, pero Yumi, en lugar se subir a su cama, se puso a su lado.

- ¿No vas a dormir? – preguntó Ulritch.

- Más tarde – respondió -. No creerás que haya insistido en que vinieras sólo para dormir.

Besó a Ulritch. Para ambos, eso suponía haber logrado poner fin a su estupidez del "sólo amigos". Ninguno antes había tenido esa sensación. Y tampoco querían que terminara.

Al parar, Yumi se apartó, aunque sólo había una distancia de 5 milímetros entre ellos.

- Te quiero…

- Y yo a ti.

Yumi comenzó a retirarle la camiseta a Ulritch, que se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Es que tu no tienes curiosidad por ver el cuerpo en el que has estado?

Y hasta aquí puedo escribir. El resto, se conoce, o debería conocerse :P pero no voy a dar detalles. Es mi primer One-Shot, así que he tenido que comprimir como nunca. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
